luffy's big advanture
by luffyxrobin-luffyxnami
Summary: following the bubble island insedant, luffy is in love with robin, but nami confesses something while bao hancock forcess luffy to do something he feels would be wrong, this series i hope to be long, please read this great love fanfic


"Luffy!" cried nami. "luffy... this seems like we will not see each other for a long time... and i wanted to tell you that.. well.. luffy... i love you!" as nami yelled she was poofed away by there foe kuma(the guy with the bible with bear paws...)

luffy stared in aw at where his nakama nami was just moments ago standing, as he looked all around all of his nakama had all disapeared no where in sight, all due to there foe Kuma. As luffy cried at the sight of his lost nakama Kuma made his way over to luffy, luffy still crying was sent flying by Kuma...

as luffy flew through the air he started to think, why had nami said that, all though luffy did have feelings for nami he had lost those many days ago... as luffy recaled the day he had lost those feelings he flew over the ocean crying...

-1 week earlyer-

It was a normal day on the thousand sunny, all the crew were doing what they normally do, sanji cooking for dinner, zoro sleeping, chopper and ussop playing cards, franky making a new invention to add to sunny, nami making a map, and luffy sitting on sunny's head.. while a nico robin was spying on luffy from behind the mast of the crows nest. Robin finally found the courage to walk up to her captain, something on her mind.

"captain-san" squeeked robin.

"what robin?" said luffy alittle grin on his face.

As robin stared at luffy's face, his big smile, black locks, and deep obsidian eyes, she blushed as she realized he didnt have his normal crimson vest. "robin, you okay?" luffy asked his grin disapearing as he thought that robin was hurt or having a problem.

"ah... um luffy" blushed robin looking at his obsidian eyes, now realizing that she was spacing off. "yes robin?" said luffy. "luffy... i've been thinking, well ever since you gave me a purpose to live after the eniese lobby insedent, i started thinking."

"oh? what about?" said luffy looking even more confused. "luffy, i think i have created feelings for you..." said robin after mustering the courage to finally tell him.

"you mean like respecting me more?" said luffy grinning at the thought of the very smart nico robin thinking the not so bright luffy in a new light.

Robin stared at him alittle dumbfounded but realizing 'oh yeah... this is luffy im talking to, i would have to come out and say what i mean instead of using hints'. "Luffy i think i love you!" robin said wondering if luffy could understand this time what she ment 'hopefully he does understand'. "... you love me?" said luffy alittle surprised, luffy thought of what this would mean ' so she loves me... hmmm well i do love nami... but she hasnt showed me that she loves me and i have completely given up on her since i think she likes zoro... but, robin now that i look at her is very beautiful, nice raven black hair, very smart, a great nakama, and wonderfully beautiful blue eyes that i could fall into if i stare at them to long'. Luffy grinned with his to-big-for-his-face smile "well robin i think i understand your feelings then, and i think i love you to."

Robin stared alittle stunned that he felt the same way, thinking of him protecting her and also being her boyfriend/lover, she smiled "thank you luffy, for returning my feelings" robin then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Luffy finally realizing what was happening put his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him as he embraced her more and deepend the kiss.

Finally after about a minute of there small embrace luffy pulled away needing some air. "i think that will do for now luffy" said robin a big grin on her now very red face. Luffy just sat there and put his finger to his lips, savering the taste of her lips. "uhhhhhhhhh... okay... love you robin" said luffy alittle dumbfounded. "thanks luffy, i have been wanting to tell you for a while now, and im happy you feel the same way" as robin walked away she swayed her hips in a sexual trance as luffy stared at her nice figure. Luffy thought for a second 'wow, i am dating that! what a great day this is, im looking forward to the future' luffy then grinned and sat back on the head of thousand sunny, his hat slightly over his face covering his eyes. He then fell asleep about 4 minutes later happy as can be thinking of robin.

-present day-

While luffy was flying through the sky, coming back from his recalling of how he lost his feelings for nami, he started to think why she said that ' why the hell did she say that! she never showed me that she loved me in the slightest way how the hell can she have feelings for me now?'. "well i guess this is something i will have to talk out with her and hopefully she understands... aw crap if only me and robin didnt keep our relationship a secret from the crew, nami wouldnt have me worrying on how i will have to break it to her." said luffy crossing his arms, pouting.

"well nothing to do now but sleep until i either fall into the sea, or land on solid ground" as luffy said this he prayed to god that he wouldnt fall into the sea, because if he did, he wouldnt be able to fullfill his dream of becoming the pirate king and finding one piece.

He flew through the air for 2 days and 2 nights, sleeping through the whole thing, only being able to sleep through it due to his great futige from the battle with kuma even though somehow he had not made any damage to the bear type man. Until finally he landed into the middle of a jungle, finally waking up he looked around. "wheeeeew" wistled luffy seeing only very tall palm trees "this is a very awsome forest!" Luffy stood up looking at his surroundings and finally landing his eye sight on a small red mushroom with green polka dots. "hey! Thats a laughing mushroom! Just the thing i need to get past this whole nami loving me thing". Luffy bent down and picked up the mushroom bringing it up to his face, then smooshed the mushroom causing a cloud of pollen from the mushroom to go up his nose. "ha... ha... hahahahahahaha" as luffy laughed he started to grow mushrooms from his body... not realizing this luffy became unconsious whilst being having mushrooms all over his body unable to even see his face.

"Hey whats this thing here?" said a women passing by as she saw luffy. "i don't know maybe its a wondering woman from the village that didnt realize what type of mushroom she picked up" said another women accompanying the other woman along her trip. "we better get her to the village and get these mushrooms off once we get back" said another women accompanying the two other woman along there trip. "well you pick up her leggs i will pick up her hands" said the first women.

The women brought luffy back to the village, and started to take off all the mushrooms while in the prosses they had to take off his clothes to get all of them. "hey this is the last mushroom" said the women that found luffy. "well take it off she must be in a life or death state from all those wounds" said a random woman from the village. As the woman pulled, she found out it would not come off and it stretched... (his manhood). "thats wierd this one wont come off, and its right in between her legs, that would be pretty annoying i would think" the woman then tried pulling harder, making luffy grunt in alittle pain. "uhhhhhh, augh owwww!" yelled luffy after the woman had then tried alittle harder to take off his manhood. "that fucking hurts!" said luffy alittle angry at the woman for doing that, as luffy then realized that he wasnt in the jungle he stared around looking at the woman. "um hey whats your name... and whats that?" said the woman that first found him. "what? this? this is my manhood otherwise known as a dick or penis." said luffy alittle red in the face for being naked infront of a bunch of women. "um... well why do you have that if you are a woman?" said the third woman that had joined the little hunt in the jungle. "huh? im not a woman im a man." said luffy matter of factly.

As the woman of the village stared, now realizing he was a man all gasped at the same time saying "WHAT YOUR A MAN!"

Luffy, finally looking around at everyone, realized there were no men in this village. "um where are the men?" said luffy alittle confused. The first woman that found luffy told luffy "this is the island of women, where if anyman sets foot here will be turned to stone by our empress, Boa Hancok". Luffy finally understanding that it was an island of women put on his to-big-for-his-face grin "well then, hello my name is Monkey D. Luffy, pirate captain of the strawhat pirates".

The women then inturn told luffy that he had to see there pirate empress hancock. Luffy being his carefree self agreed. The women then tied him up, and brought him into the empresses.

"ugh, what now!" said Hancock.

"we have a man here that somehow found his way onto the island" said one of the many villagers.

Hancock looked over luffy, finding that they had not dressed him after taking off the mushrooms, she blushed looking at his penis. "why isn't this man dressed!" said hancock. "well we threw his clothes in the river to be washed and since he is a man we didnt want to put girl clothes on him" blurted out another woman from the village. 'fuck! he is cute! i better say something before the villagers get suspiscious of why im blushing' "put this man into the dungeon! And put a big king sized bed down there" said hancock trying her hardest not to nose bleed at the thought of what she intended to do. "um why do you want him to be confy in his cell?" said one of the woman guards. "because he is a guest, but due to our rules we cant let him leave enless he is killed or i deem fit." said hancock. Luffy staired at her wondering what she had planned as he saw her face get more red as she cought him stairing at her.

-luffy's new cell-

"i guess this is what its like in the marine cells... well without the big ass bed" said luffy to him self. After luffy finished his sentance he heard a cell door open and he turned his head seeing a miss boa hancock shuting the cell after entering. "hey, what are you doing here? also, could you please let me out so i can go find my nakama?" said luffy alittle hint of longing in his voice due to him thinking of robin somewhere all alone again and in trouble.

"i'm here to do something, and if you want your wish you will do something for me" said boa, alittle suductiveness in her voice.

"um well okay... whats your conditions?" said luffy, backing up the bed alittle as boa sat on the big bed.

"luffy, i want you to do something that no woman on this island can do for me" whilst boa saying this she started to take off her long big gown.

"um... is it oiling your back?" said luffy hoping that is what it was because he was praying to god it wasnt what he wanted to do with robin his new girlfriend...

"no silly" said boa giggling alittle "i want you to pleasure me."

Luffy's eyes then shot wide open and he yelled "WHAT! I cant do that i have a girlfriend!"

As boa took in his words she thought for a moment "so you want your virginity to go to your girlfriend?"

"yes, yes please oh please, i want her to take it not a random girl i just met" pleeded luffy hoping he was off the hook.

Hancok thought for a moment once more... then hit an idea in her mind "well... then how about you still pleasure me, but not with you manhood, wich wouldn't take away your virginity?"

"well... i don't know, your nice, but i dont see me giving you any kind of pleasure the way your thinking without this, wich i wont give THIS to you." said luffy alittle curious thinking of what she wants him to do now.

"i want you to eat me out, simple as that" said boa alittle blush on her face but a serious tone to her voice.

Luffy took her words into his mind, thinking of what she said ' what! why would she want me to do that! i know she wants me to pleasure her but i would feel like im cheating on robin...'

"if you do this for me, i will personlly take you were ever you want to go on my pirate ship" said boa hoping that would real him in.

Luffy finally came to a conclusion that it wouldnt be that bad... although he would sorta be cheating he would hope to tell robin of the reason on why he would have to do this to get to her later. "alright, fine, but only if you take me to my crew." luffy said alittle sad but alittle curious of to how she would taste.

Boa then realizing that he agreed, smiled and then took off the rest of her robe and her strawberry pink panties.

Luffy looked at her now bare body, seeing that she had big breasts, and shaved down where she wanted him to "eat" out, boa moved forward pushing luffy's head down tword her bare flesh. finally he gave up on his will to not betray his girlfriend. He leaned in and lay the tip of his tounge on her bare womanhood hearing a small moan of enjoyment from boa, then after teasing her, he pushed his tounge into her, boa sending out a loud moan of pleasure. Luffy then wanting to get this over with so he didnt feel even more bad about betraying robin, started to swirl his tounge around, hearing even more moans from boa he went faster and faster, moving his tounge from side to side, up and down, and stopping at her clit, where he sucked on it hearing a loud squeel of exsightment from boa. Luffy sucked on her clit harder, giving it a tiny nible, hearing another loud squeel he licked the clit making it move left, right, up, and down. After hearing many excited moans from boa she finally gave a very loud and muffled moan as she orgasmed into his mouth. Luffy finished with his job for boa gulped down the fluids and sat up. "there, are you happy now? can you please take me to my nakama?" asked luffy pleedingly.

"alright, i guess, since you finished your job" said boa pouting that he didnt enjoy it as much as she did but wanting to keep her promise to him for agreeing.

"yes! i get to see my beloved robin" said luffy excited "robin hear i come, im sorry for what i had to do to get to you but i hope you will be able to forgive me" finished luffy alittle tear rolling down his face.

-hoped you loved the first chapter, if was fun to make and if you review then i will hurry and make the next chapter :P-


End file.
